


What it Takes

by Sourlander



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fun, Terror, joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 23:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13692483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sourlander/pseuds/Sourlander
Summary: Suspense and terror with a little twist





	What it Takes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrot this little story years ago and I'm not even sure I can call this one a story. I published it on tumblr ages ago and thought I'd put it on here as well.

I can feel every beating of my heart echoing through my body. My toes are alive with the blood pumping through my veins. Slowly I approach  _her._  Her, who keeps telling me, that I have to devote myself to her. Her cause. And I have to, if I don’t want my world to drown in chaos.

           She just stands there. As if all of this was of no importance to her. None at all. But she knows that I will give in. That I have to give in. She is going to win this war, no matter how much I fight her.

           There are things more important than this. So much more important, but she won’t let me go. She holds me in place with her mere presence and her silence which reverberates through my entire body.

           My hand is trembling as I lift it. Her warmth envelops me. This warmth which promises heat. Moist heat, not the mouldy stench I tend to expect from her and which usually makes me catch my breath.

           The fingers of my hand can already feel the burning sensation. Feel the scorching pain, before it can be felt and she just keeps staring at me! Sure of herself. Secure in the knowledge that I can’t hold my ground against her.

           My heart beat hasn’t picked up. That’s something at least. And I know, I only have to start. It will be over quickly. Only a couple of minutes and then all will be over. I will be able to leave her. Empty and all alone. Waiting for this vicious circle to start all over again.

           I sigh. Take a deep breath. Then, finally, after a very long time I could have spent differently, I open the door of the dishwasher.


End file.
